


Unexpected

by FMJemena2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge 2019, 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Cross-over pairings, F/M, Unexpected pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: Prompt: Cooler WeatherStarted with a Rosie Watson-Holmes story for the221B Autumn Challenge, but the Self didn't want it. Flashed me instead with this pairing. Impressed on me the characters are right for each other. I agreed with it, but I'm not sure you will.I still hope you'll enjoy it, though.This is an aspect of a longer story I haven't finished writing, entitled,"I Am Molly Hooper".9th story uploaded on AO3.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cooler Weather
> 
> Started with a Rosie Watson-Holmes story for the **221B Autumn Challenge**, but the Self didn't want it. Flashed me instead with this pairing. Impressed on me the characters are right for each other. I agreed with it, but I'm not sure you will. I still hope you'll enjoy it, though.
> 
> This is an aspect of a longer story I haven't finished writing, entitled, **"I Am Molly Hooper"**. 
> 
> 9th story uploaded on AO3.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The light from the Hunter’s Moon and the cooler weather woke up Molly. Shivering, she pulled the blanket around herself and her lover, waking him up in turn. Strong arms pulled her close. Molly laid her head on his chest and kissed his nipple. The man sighed. 

“Mycroft gave me an assignment,” he said. “I will leave in three days. May take a month this time.” 

“I will be here,” she assured softly. Molly traced the hard lines of his upper body. Slender and tough, honed by an assassin’s life. 

“When I come back, I’ll train you on knife-fighting. Together with Sherlock. John is already proficient.”

“Mycroft would approve.” 

He laughed. “With the training, yes. Far as I know, he’s still pissed we’re together.”

“He can’t fight destiny,” she murmured. “I proved that to you and to him.” 

“Yeah. Molly Hooper, Bodacious Babe.”

“I’ll have that printed on a t-shirt.” 

He chuckled. Soon, he was asleep. Molly studied his face in the moonlight. High cheekbones and nose bridge. Close-cropped hair, beardless oval face. Eyes now green instead of dark brown. Five years to work for the government, in return for a new life. John Wick to Jan Marsh. Still a master assassin…but also part-time assistant cook at Speedy’s when off-duty. 

And now, Molly’s lover. She really was a bodacious babe.

# # #


End file.
